In Omne Tempus
by Jawsome
Summary: He was her dark passenger, but she was never in control.


In Omne Tempus

Forever (Until all time)

Summary: He was her dark passenger, but she was never in control.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A.N.** My first attempt as writing a darker themed story. Please R&R. It's very much appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>The lulling sound of her roommates slumber haunted Ginevra Weasley. Sleep was an everlasting battle as she dreaded it, for <em>he <em>was there. Ever since the end of her first year, the eternally youthful man waited, silently plotting for the moment she would shut her heavy eyes. Waiting for her to let her guard down so he can continue to infect her with his deadly toxin.

Yet, she lived. For he was only a dream was he not? Sometimes the fifteen year old girl longed for her death, so this nightmare will finally cease. Make no mistake, she was not suicidal by any means but the appeal of freedom still lingered in her mind.

"_Ginevra."_

The petite redhead flinched and clenched her brown eyes shut even further. She must have fallen asleep.

"_Ginevra, look at me."_

A tall black haired man stood next to her bed, his dark blue eyes glowing ominously in the candlelight. A hauntingly beautiful sight.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked, his large pale hand caressing her cheek lightly.

"I want to wake up," she whispered to herself. She chose to ignore his jabbing sentence. _It's only a dream._

He chuckled and grasped her dark red hair tightly. "This is no dream Ginevra, I'm as real as you are."

"You're dead. Harry destroyed the diary four years ago."

Tom Riddle pulled roughly on her hair causing as gasp of pain to escape from Ginny's lips. "I don't appreciate that tone Ginevra. It would be wise to hold that tongue of yours."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore Tom! You're nothing but a figment of my imagination. I'll wake up in the morning and you'll be gone."

"Sweet, naive Ginny," he laughed bitterly, "You tell yourself that."

He pulled her up from her bed, circling her like an animal stalking it's prey. The young woman took the time to note that it was no longer dark out and her dorm mates were no longer asleep, nor in the room. _Wasn't it just night?_

"Yes, it was. But you fell asleep, it's morning now."

Scowling darkly at the smirking man in front of her, Ginny replied, "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I'm not a child Tom!"

He looked her up and down appreciatively and licked his pale lips, staring at her with a hungry look. "No, You certainly aren't."

Ginny looked at him, frightened by the foreign emotion in his eyes. He never looked at her like that before. All her previous dreams consisted of her memories of her time down in the Chamber.

"Four years Ginevra, four years I waited to regain my human form. It was very lonely sitting around in your mind," he said, stepping a little closer to her.

"Wh...what? Sitting around in my mind? You're just a memory. You're not real!" Shrieking, she kicked him in the shin.

He hissed in pain and grabbed her wrist, digging his nails into the skin."What did I say about holding you tongue Ginevra? I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me?" she scoffed, "You don't want to hurt me like you did in the chamber. Like you hurt all those muggleborns. Like you did to your family!"

"I have no family! Those filthy muggles deserved it," he growled, navy eyes tinted red.

"They were your family Tom but you killed them!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Screeched the elder of the two, his eyes wild. Tom gripped her arm tightly and pulled her flush into his chest. "You don't have the right to talk to me like that little girl."

She winced as he held her tighter but held her ground, "I'll talk to you however the bloody hell I want to Tom. You don't control me anymore."

His black hair fell into eyes as a smirk played on his lips. A look of greed washed over his face making his handsome features look almost inhuman. "Oh but I do _Ginevra._ I control every aspect of your life, every step you make and every breath is _mine. _You are mine."

He removed his shirt and Ginny blanched as he pushed her roughly onto one of the beds in the room, crawling over her, pinning her hands above her head with one arm. With that he ripped her worn nightgown off of her with his free hand and raked his nails down her bare flesh, red welts appearing. "Mine," he murmured.

"Stop! Stop it Tom!" The fifteen year old girl cried but it only succeeded in causing him to grin down at her wolfishly.

"I've waited a very long time for this Ginny. You were always a beautiful girl," he whispered into her ear. He tore her knickers off and licked his dry lips, quickly unbuckling his belt.

Ginny fought, kicking her legs around and twisting her body to escape his hold but he only held her down stronger. She was no match for the man. _'It's only a bad dream, it's only a bad dream,' _she chanted internally.

"This is no dream Ginevra. I'm very much real," Tom said.

She screamed loudly, arching her back when he thrust into her, breaking her virginity. The petite red head sobbed as he painfully raped her. He moved within her at a controlled pace, his face set in glee and concentration but eventually dropped his head down to bite her neck, marking her like an animal would to it's mate. Soon his strokes became less fluid and he moaned softly, releasing himself deep inside her.

Tom Riddle layed still for a moment, still inside her as Ginny hiccuped, her tears staining her pale face. She shuddered, curling into a ball, as he slipped free and pulled his pants back up. And as the blood of her slowly trickled down her thighs, the end of a connection to an innocence long forgotten, Tom smirked.

She was his.

Forever.


End file.
